What Their Kiss Became
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: A Sasu/Naru OneShot Rated teen. Starts off just after the boy's accidental kiss during the academy


"**Oi! Baka," shouted the blonde from genin across the street to the raven-haired boy. He looked up from his spot on the wall and frowned at the new annoyance. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed and he jogged across the small street. Panting slightly from the run over to the area the boy slumped, "How did you get here so fast?"**

"**Pft," was the raven-haired boy's response as he slid his hands into the pockets of his white shorts.**

"**It's like.. 7 miles from the academy! N..Never mind that! I wanted to tell you that," suddenly the blonde's posture was straight up and he was jabbing his pointer finger in the other boy's direction, "the whole thing that happened in class today? It was a total accident and it made me want to barf! Ya got it?"**

"**What's the matter? You didn't like it.. Naruto-Kun?" The way Sasuke spoke, the velvety texture his voice held made the blonde haired boy's cheeks flush slightly with color and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.**

"**W-Well, I," his hand slowly lowered to by his side.**

"**Awe, did I make Naruto-Kun blush," taunted the raven-haired boy, his pitch black eyes shimmering in the moonlight as he shot a playful glare at the other boy.**

**Those calm blue eyes sparked with sudden rage, "You did not! It's just.. Really hot out here!"**

**Sasuke frowned slightly and lifted his hand from his pocket, waving it around slowly, "Actually it feels quite cool out tonight Naruto.."**

"**T-That's just because you're-you're cold, Sasuke, that's why!" Naruto shouted at the raven-haired boy, who just smirked. A pale hand snapped out at Naruto swinging him into the wall, a firm body pressing against him, pinning him to the wall. In the process Naruto had shut his eyes out of fright not realizing what had just happened.**

"**Am I really?… Naruto-Kun.." Sasuke whispered softly in the blonde's ear. Naruto shuddered slightly, feeling Sasuke's cold breath against his cheek and ear.**

"**S-Sasuke," he whimpered quietly, squirming a bit beneath the other genin's weight. **

"**What's the matter Naruto-Kun?" Sasuke cooed in his ear, his hand snaking up the front of the blonde's shirt very slowly.**

**Naruto drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting on it softly, and as Sasuke's cool hand drifted along the skin of his stomach he began to tremble. His soft blue eyes slowly opened to find that Sasuke's face was inches from his own. Naruto desperately leaned forward to catch those lips on his own once again.**

"**No no no," said Sasuke in a low cold voice, gazing deep into Naruto's eyes. A smirk hinting at the corner of his mouth spread over his lips. Lust clouded both their minds, Naruto just wanted those soft pink lips against his own. But Sasuke, Sasuke had plans of his own, for he already knew what the blonde haired boy's lips tasted like, he wanted to taste things other than his lips. Naruto began to squirm once again. "Stop moving," ordered Sasuke, Naruto immediately obeyed. A grin broke over Sasuke's face, his pink tongue coming out and lapping at the shell of Naruto's ear.**

"**Ngh," the blonde haired boy whimpered, biting his lip, "S-Sasuke-Kun.." His eyes drifted closed again.**

**Sasuke rose his other hand to unzip the bright orange top of the blonde haired boy. Naruto opened an eye and looked down, his cheeks flushing deeper, "W-What are you doing Sasuke-K-Kun??"**

"**Just be quiet you baka," retorted Sasuke, as he lifted the blonde's black shirt up to his chest.**

**A small breeze made Naruto shudder, and smile, "I..I guess it **_**is**_** pretty cool out tonight, eh Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**Just like I said," he murmured in a low voice, making Naruto shudder again.**

"**A-And just so you know Sasuke..kun… I am completely against this. So Remember, j-just re-remember I still hate yo-" He was cut off by his own gasp when he felt Sasuke's lips above his navel. Sasuke snaked his tongue out, dipping it into the blonde's navel causing another gasp. Naruto gritted his teeth, "I… I hate you.."**

"**Suure," Sasuke cooed with a grin. He ran his tongue along the edge of the blonde's pants. Those big blue eyes shot open and he pressed himself hard into the wall, yelping in surprise "Sasuke!"**

**This caused a quiet laugh to emanate from Sasuke's throat, never hearing him laugh before Naruto's pink cheeks went a bit darker. He watched and shivered as the raven-haired boy's tongue ran from above his navel up to where his shirt had been pulled up to. "Do you still hate me… Naruto-Kun?" Sasuke taunted in a cool voice as he rose, his cold breath grazing the blonde's lips.**

"**Of course I do you ba-" yet again he was cut off, this time by what he really wanted most. Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke may be cold but his soft pink lips were the warmest objects on Earth. "Mm," Naruto leaned against Sasuke, kissing back hard. Sasuke was slightly shocked by the response he was getting from Naruto, but oh how he loved it. Even though Uke is in his name Sasuke is definitely the Seme in this picture so far, and to prove it to Naruto he grabs his wrists holding them above the blonde's head against the wall. At the moment Naruto could care less what was happening, he pulled away only enough to take a breath then went back for more. Sasuke pried Naruto's lips apart with his tongue, forcing his slick pink muscle into the other's cavern. Naruto shuddered but welcomed the new feeling with open arms, or to be more precise, welcomed him with open **_**lips**_**. As their kiss progressed the blonde haired genin let out a soft moan feeling the other's hand against his thigh. Sasuke broke the kiss, both of them pantin. Their kiss was more like an attack they were both animals and they had been hungry for each other. Naruto's hands were tangled in the dark trestles of Sasuke's hair, his hands on Naruto's thighs making them both extremely close. They locked gazes and just stared. Then lightning flashed across the dark sky, thunder rolled and in a matter of seconds it began to pour. The two genin only stood there staring into one another's eyes, into each other's souls.**

"**This is only between the two of us… You hear me Naruto?" All of a sudden Sasuke's voice was cold and harsh, like it had always been.**

"**Yeah sure," Naruto snapped, frustrated, he pushed Sasuke away and dashed back to his house. He left Sasuke in the rain in the streets of their village, Konoha as he went back home. A series of slamming doors was heard at Naruto's house before he was on his bed burying his face in his pillow. Meanwhile back in the street Sasuke was smirking, his hands in his pockets. Raven bangs fell in front of his eyes and stuck there as he turned and made way down the street. Thunder and the pitter-patter of his feet were the only things heard for the rest of the night.**

**Time rolled on.**

**Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were a team.**

**Missions went on.**

**As did Training**

**And their lives.**

**But the memory of that one night on the street always nagged at the back of Naruto's mind until one day his confusion was brought to an end.**

"**Oi! Dobe" The Raven-haired boy shouted from across the river. It was right after training with Kakashi Sensei and Naruto was still at the grounds. The head of blonde hair turned in the direction confused.**

"**What do you want Sasuke!" He shouted back, turning to face him from across the river.**

**Sasuke smirked and waded over to the other side, standing right in front of Naruto, "I just wanted to tell you… The whole thing that happened after class that day? It was a total accident and it made me want to barf.. Got it?"**

**Naruto winced as he listened to Sasuke practically recite the speech he had given him that day. He replied exactly how Sasuke had, "What's the matter? You didn't like it.. Sasuke-Kun?" The blonde haired boy even mimicked the velvet tone in Sasuke's voice pretty well. Both of them stood straight and stared right into the others eyes for a long moment of silence.**

**But in the end it was Sasuke's low sexy voice that shattered the eerie silence, "I know you liked it dobe.. And I know I hurt you after with my words… I came to apologize.." Naruto didn't believe him, he crossed his arms like the stubborn child he was and turned his head away. "Come now Naru-Chan… Don't be like that," Sasuke cooed, stepping closer to him. Naruto practically stumbled back as he tried to put distance between them.**

"**Knock it off Sasuke! It's not going to happen again, so just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled, slicing the air with his hand for emphasis as he jumped further away. He frowned, the ice breaking from his eyes as he whispered to his self, "I won't let you hurt me anymore than you already have…"**

**Sasuke exhaled deeply and waited a moment. "Naruto …. I really am sorry, I just- after we kissed like _that_ I had to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone, and I really-Just was a bit harsh about it.."**

**The way he worded it made Naruto's frown brake into his usual goofy grin, "What do you mean 'like _that_' Sasuke.. Kun?"**

**Sasuke made a hand seal and was right in front of Naruto, he whispered "I know you felt it too dobe… Don't even play with me"**

**Naruto's cheeks flushed when Sasuke suddenly came so close. "You… did feel it?"**

"**Of course… dobe.." Sasuke leaned closer and was about to kiss Naruto when a voice cut through the air.**

"**Ohh! Sasuke-Kun! There you are I thought you went- Hm?" A head of pink hair was looking at the two, a confused look in the girl's eyes.**

**Sasuke frowned at the interference and saw the look on Naruto's face. To make sure nothing seemed as it was Sasuke punched Naruto square in the stomach, and tripped him, making him land flat on his back. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, hurt clearly shown in his blue eyes, but when Sasuke winked, Naruto understood. He shot back up to his feet. "No Fair Sasuke-Baka, I was looking at Sakura-Chan!!"**

**Sasuke slid into his normal cool-guy stance and shook his head, "To become a better Shinobi, Naruto, you must always concentrate. Don't let little things like people distract you," he shot a cold glance in Sakura's direction and she frowned.**

"**I'm sorry for disturbing your training Sasuke, I thought you had left already," she bowed her head.**

**Naruto growled and turned his back on Sasuke, crossing his arms, mumbling to himself. Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke, they seemed normal enough but something was different.**

**The pink haired girl smiled cutely at the raven-haired boy, "Sasuke-Kun would you like to come into town with me?"**

"**Pft," He walked past her, disappearing into the woods behind her. Her eyes followed him go. She turned back while saying, "What about you Naru-Huh? He's gone..?" Yes, Naruto had already left the area and was actually not that far away. He was down stream and was leaning over the edge of the small river. The blonde cups his hands together and dips them in the water, splashing himself in the face. Ripping off his orange over pull and his black t-shirt he tossed them to the side. Leaning back on his hands at the side of the river he sighs staring up at the clouds. "That was really close.. But why'd he have to punch so hard?"**

"**I had to make it look promising," came that all too familiar velvety voice from a nearby tree. The raven-haired boy jumped down off the branch, kneeling next to Naruto. "Does it hurt," he whispered, lightly touching the already forming bruise.**

**A soft whimper came from Naruto, "Y-Yes.. It does Sasuke-Kun." Naruto closed his eyes and lay back in the grass with another whimper.**

"**I'll just have to take your mind off it then," murmured Sasuke.**

"**What are you talking ab-" His own soft gasps cut him off, his eyes shooting open. The blond looked down and Sasuke's slick wet tongue was gently running along the edge of his bright orange pants. Naruto swallowed hard. "S-Sasuke-Kun! W-What are you doing??"**

"**Taking your mind of it," Sasuke said softly, looking up with his pitch black eyes. "Don't tell me you're not interested now.."**

"**N-No! It's just.." his cheeks flushed very deep, "You're not allowed lower until I say you are!"**

**Sasuke smiled, not smirked or grinned, just smiled and he loomed over Naruto, right above him. "Sure thing.." He leaned his head down, pressing his lips hard against the blonde's, who made a sharp intake of what air he could get. Breathing unsteadily through his nose Naruto closed his eyes feeling a bit dizzy from the excitement. Sasuke broke the kiss and licked Naruto's cheek.**

"**Ngh… Sasuke, kiss me again.. please…" Naruto couldn't control his mouth, it was as if some inner being was talking now even though he agreed with it he still felt a little awkward about it. Suddenly his pants began to dampen, "S-Sasuke.. You're still wet.."**

"**Hm?" The raven-haired boy glanced down at his pants, which were in fact still wet from when he had waded across the river to apologize. "I guess they are.. I'll just have to let them dry." He slipped out of them, tossing them onto the branch of a nearby tree. He grinned at the blonde, whose eyes were incredibly large at the moment. Naruto's gaze traveled down, his arms encircling Sasuke around the waist.**

"**Sasuke-Kun… Do you love me?" The blonde questioned the other, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes.**

**A sigh blew from those succulent soft lips of his and he smirked. "Baka," he whispered before pressing his lips hard against Naruto's once again.**

"**Mm!" Naruto squirmed slightly as Sasuke's hands roamed his torso, but kissed back just as hard. Soon their tongues were tangled in a vigorous attack, and Naruto was getting very dizzy, feeling light headed.**

**Slowly and gently Sasuke untwined his tongue from the blonde's, pulling away his lips, he looked down into a pair of half closed blue eyes, the most beautiful mixture of blue he could ever imagine. "Of course I love you Naruto-Kun"**


End file.
